Angel in Hiding
Synopsis Streetsmart Julie Rogers is introduced as a model who works for a talent agency linked to drugs, prostitution, and death. The Angels join forces with Julie who proves her worth well enough to be offered a job at the Townsend Agency. Case Client: Jason Mills Assignment: Locate Jody Mills. Complications: Jody Mills was murdered before the investigation closed. Romantic Entanglements: none Outcome: At their employer's request, the agency delayed their search. Jody died in the intervening period. Bosley Bumbles Bosley kept reading a brochure about Hawaii even after the Townsend Agency was hired to find Jody Mills (before she was killed), wasting quite a bit of time. Bosley kept stuffing his face with cookies. Memorable Quotes Kelly: Kris You ready to do some cheesecake? Dale Woodman: Don't sulk, dear boy, it makes you very unattractive. Action Julie jumped on the roof of a car as it drove off, hung on as it made many curves and smashed through a wooden booth, then rolled off and smacked the driver over the head with a board from the remains of the booth. Kris shot Jody's murderer. Timeframe Case solved in 5 days (assuming no days between Harry's death on day three and his funeral on day four) Day 1 - Case introduced; the team prepared to investigate but the client stopped them; Jody died Day 2 - Their client arrived in L.A.; Kelly interviewed Julie; Bosley found a broken lens cap; Kris and Kelly went to a party at Woodman's Day 3 - Kelly and Kris were hungover; Harry Stearns got shot Day 4 - Harry's funeral Day 5 - Kris deliberately acted like a klutz at a photo shoot; Kris started working at a very cheap modelling studio; Kelly, Julie, and Bosley captured the group that killed Harry; Kris shot Jody's murderer Day 6 - Kris, Kelly, and Bosley appeared at one of Dale Woodman's parties and publically accused him of the crimes they believed he had committed, and his guests left Day 7 - Julie joined the Townsend Agency Comments Guest stars: Dack Rambo, Jack Albertson, Christopher Lee As of this episode, Charlie introduces the Angels as "three beautiful girls" instead of "three little girls" in the opening credits (the music is also slightly different in this part). Charlie no longer says where Kelly and Kris went to the police academy, as Julie is shown to come from a modelling school instead. The "hazardous duties" montage remains, however (with Julie shown filming a TV commercial). For the first time, no Angel is shown firing a gun. For the first time, some different footage is added to Jaclyn Smith's portion of the opening (performing on stage, sitting in Charlie's office), and a new clip (cheerleading) is added for Cheryl Ladd. This was a double-length episode. The photo-shoot outdoor director portrayed a negative stereotype of a gay art director, who even went so far as to blow a whistle loudly when annoyed by klutzy Kris. Yes, the creepy old man client with bottle glasses who photographed and murdered in the cheap studio was Jack Albertson, who also played Charlie's Grandpa in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and portrayed Ed Brown ("the Man") in Chico and the Man. Category:Episodes